Firework
by Mer3Girl
Summary: Late at night, Rodrick requests for his lover to meet him at the neighborhood park for some "fun." Inspired by the parody video made by Boom-Bostick. Rated M for Smut. Unedited chapter of "Wicked Game" will also be posted.
1. Baby, You're a Firework

_**Author's Note: **Dear Lord...How did I write smut to a Katy Perry song? Or to a silly youtube video of a teenage boy dry-humping grass? The world may never know..:P _

_Anyway, here it is, as I mentioned in "Wicked Game." Thank you again to all those who enjoyed that fic! You are always appreciated, I love you! Odette comes back. She and Rod have already established a relationship, so this takes place some time after "Wicked Game." Another OC is in the works too. She's a succubus. ;)_

_Oh, the unedited portion of WG's chapter 6 or 7 will be posted soon. As previously mentioned, I take classes this summer for college credit, and have to work twice as fast before I leave for vacation. Joy... :p_

_I'm done babbling. Go enjoy Rodrick-sex, my beauties.._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own DOAWK characters, or the lyrics to "Firework" by Katy Perry. I OWN Odette Channing. _

* * *

><p><em>"Cause baby you're a firework<em>

_C'mon, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, "Oh..Oh..Oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-..y-..y!"_

_-"Firework" _by**_ Katy Perry_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Firework<strong>_

"Why on earth would he want to meet at the park so late?" muttered a young lady, journeying down the sidewalk in solitude.

From above, a streetlamp winked at the young lady, its azure light bathing her pale flesh so delicately. Donning her usual attire of black clothes, Odette Channing was seeking to meet with her lover in the neighborhood park. A floor length skirt concealed her curved legs, the lace edges trailing behind her combat boots in elegant fashions. Her top was simple: microfiber material cluttered at her bosom, while the rest flowed downward, a bottom slit revealing a smidgen of her stomach. A misfit of the night, she was, claiming the nocturnal hours with each footstep echoing in the chilled air.

"_What are you up to?" _she had texted, watching as the electronic message disappeared from the small screen of her cellphone.

No response.

This was usual of dear Rodrick Heffley. Keep the mystery alive, no?

On her arrival, Odette imbibed the wondrous sight of the shaded playground. The shapes were odd and sharp, mimicking that of bedroom monsters. Speaking of bedroom monsters, there stood a tall, lanky young man atop a swing, his large slim hands grasping the chains. She smiled to herself, walking over to the swing set to capture a better look of him.

A characteristic smirk graced Rodrick's full lips as his lover's half-black, half-blonde hair came into view. The glow of the silver moon seemed to cast magic on her mane, the raven locks swimming with blue tones, while the blonde locks appeared white as milk.

"Hello, Cruella," he spoke smoothly, a melody to his deep voice.

"You never get tired of that nik-name, do you?"

"No, not really."

Focusing her vision, Odette took note of the black kohl eyeliner framing those onyx eyes of his.

"Aw, you didn't have to get all dolled up for me, darlin'," Odette imitated a Southern Belle's voice, teasing Rodrick's love of eye makeup.

"Shut up, tool," he spat humorously.

"_You're_ the _tool_," she retorted, sitting upon the swing beside him.

She began to push herself on the swing, her feet pointing up diagonally towards the violet skies. Her lover watched, pleased with her simple joy over a child's swing. That peaceful look on her face was lovely. It made him crave her skin even more..

Hopping off the swing with a giant leap, Rodrick landed atop the dirt, his long legs crouched. A pocket chain could be heard rattling along with his movements. The young man now stood beside the bar of the swing set, capturing the chain of Odette's swing in his large palm.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"What," he teased, his voice sultry and deep.

Reluctant to admit this, the young lady _did _fancy him wearing black eyeliner. The smeared kohl came with a mystery probing her mind, enchanting her beating heart. 'Damn him..' she cursed silently. He leaned his face into her own, lips an inch away from sweet contact. Thinking he was about to kiss her, Odette slightly puckered her red lips, her eyes fluttering shut.

Nothing.

No kiss.

Eyes shot open, she found Rodrick running away to the red painted merry go round. His chuckle was audible to her perking ears. A growl reverberating in her throat, the young lady rose from the swing seat.

"You jerk.." she muttered, following that pesky boy.

The lanky teen dashed about, pushing the merry go round as fast as he could before jumping onto the metal platform. The young lady's vexation had wavered a tad as she watched him swiftly sit atop one of the metal arms sprouting from the metal platform. His wild black hair brushed against his tan visage, cheeks flushed as he laughed with simple glee. Humbled, Odette could not refrain from smiling at the sight.

"Hey!" Rodrick shouted. "C'mon, it's fun."

"While it's spinning? I'm no Evel Knievel, I'm afraid," she smoothly declined.

The merry go round had come to a gentle stop. Rodrick shifted his upper body to look at Odette standing there. She tapped her combat boot absentmindedly against the dirt, her hands behind her back as she locked a gaze with those black as night jewels that were his eyes. The kohl eyeliner gave the illusion that his eyes were wider, a haunting so alluring in its "come hither" presence. A wave of his hand requested that she come closer, a smirk tugging at a corner of his lips.

Stifling a pleased grin, Odette acceded as she advanced toward the merry go round, taking hold of the young man's hand. He had slid off of the metal arm, unexpectedly lifting the young lady up by the waist. She squealed so sweetly that Rodrick was tickled by the sound. He gently placed her atop a metal arm. She steadied herself cautiously, the warmth of his large hands on her waist so enthralling. Who would have ever known that happiness had resided in this lovely boy's tan hands?

"Hold on," he instructed in a whisper, his hot breath caressing her ear.

She prepared to suckle in chilled air just before the young man shoved the merry go round. It revolved around and around, the world becoming a blurred reality of periwinkle lights and black velvet. She swallowed a scream as Rodrick ran faster. He jumped back onto the platform, his arms snaking around Odette's waist tightly. Heart threatening to leap forth from her ribcage, Odette leaned back into her lover, her cheek brushing against his own. Away from here, away from life, a single kiss ignited a delicious flame within their bodies. Oh, the warmth of his plush lips; so full and inviting. Her eyelashes fluttered shut, crystalline irises hidden away. With the spinning, a state of euphoria and breathlessness added to the thrill. Now this was the _true_ nightlife..

The spinning had ceased eventually, the moment far too short for the couple's liking. Their lips had parted, eyes bearing into one another, longing. Her back had been settled into his lean torso, her head tilted back to rest upon his shoulder.

"Fun?" he questioned in a husky voice.

"..Maybe," she said, her smile revealing more than she let on.

He smirked as a response. Odette had attempted to wiggle out of his hold, but his grip only tightened.

"Where you going, miss?"

"Nowhere," she said, melody tingeing her words.

Removing his thin arms from her waist, the whimsical young lady hopped off of the merry go round to run to the play set. It was composed of a yellow painted ladder, which lead to a makeshift miniature house, equipped with wooden walls as a fence. A slide was connected at the opposite end, the tunnel curved and made of plastic. Observing his lover hiding away in the playset, Rodrick narrowed his dark eyes diabolically, creeping his way toward the said playset.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are.." he sang, deliciously devilish.

His lengthy legs, dressed in black denim, strolled over to the yellow ladder, Odette's body crouched away in a cool shadow. He darted his eyes about as he ascended the rather small ladder.

"Damn kids," he muttered to himself. "So damn..small.."

"No, you're just too big," came an alto voice.

"You calling me fat?" he laughed, the words too absurd to even take seriously.

A giggle emitted from a shadow cast by the wooden fencing. The fence had been paneled, which created a perfect sanctuary away from peering eyes. Only the winking diamonds in the sky could see just where the young lady hid. Crawling onto his hands and knees, Rodrick explored the playset, seeking out the girl. There she sat at a far corner of the wooden fence, her floor length skirt fanning out beneath her.

"Found you," he purred. "You're not very good at hiding."

"Maybe I wanted you to find me," she challenged, a seduction emerging from those scarlet painted lips.

Cocking his head to the side, he smiled a wicked grin, kohl lined eyes widening with excitement. Crawling forward, the young man retained an intense stare upon her plumping lips.

"You know, I like it when you're on your hands and knees," Odette admitted coolly, eyes half-hooded with desire.

"Why…'cause I'm at your command? You are a fucking Sadist."

"And you like it."

Without another word, their lips collided, tan hands settled on both sides of the young lady's hips. He pressed his face forward, capturing her lower lip between his teeth. She whimpered slightly, never weary of Rodrick's plentiful love bites. They were animalistic, branding her flesh as his, and his alone. Nipping down her chin to her throat, the young man suckled on the tender pale skin, brushing his tongue along the red marks birthing upon her flesh. Her breath became harsh, fingers entangled in his dark hair.

Pulling his head up by his hair, she tasted his lips once again, sliding her tongue into his silken moist mouth. He welcomed the wet visitor grandly, moaning at the gentle stroking along his own tongue. Slim fingers sailed over the supple shape of her breast, cupping with his palm. She sighed against his lips, breath mingling. Pulling down the v-neck collar of her blouse, he pinched the peak of her nipple, pulling slightly at the tender skin. She whimpered, the pain melting into pure pleasure.

Distancing himself from Odette, the young man possessed a glint in his eyes, bringing his index finger to his pursed lips in a "sshhh." Slow as a painful death, Rodrick lingered his lips over her collarbone, then trailed down to her breast. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he sailed his tongue over the swelling peak, liquid fire permeating into her flesh. Biting down onto her lower lip, the young lady forced a moan down her throat. He sought out her other breast, pulling the gauzy fabric away from the supple treasure. As his mouth donated precious attention to one breast, a hand rubbed and teased the other.

And then, she felt a slim hand slither down her flat stomach, and over the waist band of the long gypsy skirt.

"Wait.." she breathed out. "Here?"

He simply smirked at her inquiry.

"Why do you think I called you here? I felt adventurous.." he smoothly reasoned, dark eyes hooded sensually.

Without another word, the young man pulled down the lengthy article of clothing over her curved, full pale thighs..over her bent knees..and down to her ankles. The pesky thing was discarded, bearing view of the sweet bud he hungered for. Her breath was caught in her throat as she watched him in silence. Rodrick swiftly dipped his head between her thighs, parting them with his large hands. A slick tongue was all that was needed to make her cringe for him…

Odette bit into her lip to stifle her cries, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy as his tongue slicked over her swelling womanhood. Suckling, biting, lapping up her hot juices, he drank in the scent of her addicting feminine musk. Stopping for a moment, he slowly inserted an index finger into her opening. Oh my, she was so _tight_..

Her walls clenched around the tan digit as it penetrated deeper and deeper, only to pull out. A second finger was inserted, this time at a faster pace. She remained quiet, the sound of her sighing breaths tickling his perking ears. No fair; he wanted her to squirm for him. Thieving any mercy left in him, Rodrick continued to stab his fingers into her clit as he began to lick the tip of the sensitive nub. The resulting squeal evoked a curl of his lips into a smile.

Her thighs clutched from the sensation, but her lover fought to retain his position between them. Her pale fingers raked through his dark disheveled hair, pulling at the strands roughly. With a few more jabs of fast fingers, the young man's lovely mouth was taken away from her heat, only to have her lips devour his own. She could taste her scent on his plump lips, coating her mouth. Her kisses became violent, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth. He gasped with thrill. Before he could notice, Rodrick's black shirt had been pulled over his head, struggling to be free of it.

Wet kisses littered his chest, her love bites ever so enthralling against his golden flesh. Her hand snaked down his lengthy torso, clutching his swelling groin. He gasped, suckling in damp air as her palm massaged against the bulging beast.

"No..fair," he mumbled lazily, tugging at the edge of her loose black blouse.

"You had your fun. It's my turn now," she cooed insidiously, her voice husky.

Pushing him down onto the wood paneled floor, Odette began fumbling with his leather belt, the metal buckle "clinking." His dark eyes watched tentatively, the sight of her parted lips more and more enticing as she slid down the denim and boxers. Straddling his nude hips, the young lady removed her black gauzy blouse, the elongation of her flat stomach tempting to touch. His fingers tickled the tender skin, evoking a breathy laugh from her scarlet lips.

"Stop," she whispered.

"No. I like the way you feel.."

She smiled softly, cheeks flushing as her raven and platinum locks framed her round face so delicately. How messy her hair was, random strands sticking to her eyelids and cheeks. He enjoyed her the most this way: wild, flawed, and, most of all, open in every sense for him to devour greedily. Large hands found their usual place around her curved hips. Adjusting the position of her knees, she locked an intense stare between her and her lover. And then, she brought the tip of his shaft up to her wet clit, circling her opening with the slick fleshy point. He groaned deep within his throat at the moisture of her opening, begging for sweet entry.

Ending the tease, she slid down his length, her walls tightening around the ample length. Silently, she bid the heavens her gratitude for giving Rodrick such a treasure for her to enjoy. Her waved hair fanned out down her pale back as she leaned her head backward. There was no roof hovering over this particular section, so the sky was open for viewing. Her breath shallow, her vision blurred, she could have sworn that she could touch the sky in this psychedelic, liberating state. The pleasure created hallucinations of red and white lights bursting before her eyes. This boy alone was a human opiate, her secret drug addiction; hers to soak in, truly and completely.

"Agghh..!" she shouted, the white hot pressure transmitting electricity up her arched spine.

Thumbing the outline of her hips, the young man exhaled heavily, loving just how tight his lady was. It was as if returning to a true sanctuary after a long wait: pleasing, comforting. She lifted herself up, only to slam down into his groin, his shaft hitting against her core. The twosome cried out in unison, her pace quickening.

Dark eyes rolled as Rodrick's head leaned back. His fingernails dug into her skin, pulling her full weight onto his hips. Driven immensely, he had taken over her thrusting by forcing her up and down his stiff manhood. She was taken aback, his sudden dominance arousing. Taking notice of her shock, he smirked, flipping their positions so that he hovered over her sweat-glistened body. His eyes narrowed with impish glee. '_Mine_..'

"You're not going anywhere.." he cooed breathlessly, his characteristic feline grin taunting.

He thrust himself into her wet core.

"Ahhnn! Oh.."

He craved more...

"Yeeahh?" he breathed out in a deep voice, his grin cemented. "Yeeahh? Like _that_?"

Every thrust birthed liquid fire, surging from her heated loins and throughout her veins. Their mouths were agape with ecstasy, air suddenly too thin to capture in their aching lungs. Blindness seemed inevitable, the bursting lights returning from behind their eyelids. She could not see his eyes any longer, for they were curtained by damp black bangs, shadows lingering in his angular features. Wrapping her legs around his narrow waist, Odette clung onto his body for dear life. The collapse was approaching; she never wanted this ride to end.

His thrusts were merciless, rough. The lovers had been unaware of the play set shaking with each movement, a creak or two sounding off. Her derriere throbbing from the constant slamming, Odette entangled her fingers in the young man's wild hair, pulling them into her fists. He grunted at the pain, only to have it melt and wash over. So close…so close..

"Ahh! _Aagghhh_..! Ooohhh.."

Screaming into the night, the youths embraced as their juices burst, dipping within each other. An explosion desperately needed, a release worth waiting for. Her long nails burrowed deep into his skin as she climaxed, drawing blood with her slashes.

"Ahh…Ooohh, _fuck.." _he moaned audibly, pain and pleasure combating for his attention in his release.

The drenched bodies united in an embrace, a symphony of shallow breaths dampening the air in rhythms. Clothes were strewn about in the playset, cellphones long forgotten. Rolling off of his lover's body, Rodrick laid upon his back, palms covering his eyes as his body fought for balance. After about a minute, he felt an arm snake around his waist, a head of silken waves resting upon his moist chest.

"Hey.." he whispered.

"Hi.." she responded, her voice barely audible.

The rhythm of their breaths eventually slowed down; only the crickets could be heard, persistent in their high-pitched melodies. The young lady smirked into his skin, her eyelids pleasantly sealed shut.

"You know we desecrated this playset, right?" she humors softly.

"No…We just made it that much more fun."

She laughed with a close mouth, shaking her head.

"You sick bastard.."

He merely kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back in soothing motions. Ahh…sweet silence. But, not for long, unfortunately…

"Hey!" called out a booming, baritone voice. "What's going on here?"

Eyes shit wide open, the pair of youths froze in position.

"Who's there!" the voice shouted once more.

"Fuck..Patrol cop," one whispered.

"_What?_ Run…_**Now**_.."

Scavenging for their clothes and phones, Rodrick and Odette jumped from the edge of the playset, landing atop the dirt with a "thump."

"You kids get back here!"

The patrol cop darted the beam of the flashlight from west to east, highlighting the playset. The teenagers were long gone, their footsteps sloppy. Laughter could be heard echoing throughout the park, the trees soaking in the reverberations in their broad bodies, an imprint of this blissful night. Finally, they stopped running once reaching a portion of the woods, leaves crunching beneath their bare feet. The young lady clutched her side as it cramped, leaning against a tree.

"Huff…Huff…I think..we lost 'im…Rodrick? Rodrick…you ok?"

She saw that the lanky teen was clutching his buttocks, a painful wince scrunching his facial features. His upper body was hunched over.

"What's wrong with you?"

He seethed, collecting his words carefully.

"Um..I-I think I have a splinter...in my ass."

"Wait, w-what? Why didn't you notice before?"

"I was a little _busy_, _remember?_ Um,,,could you-"

"Oh, you are on your own.."

"C'mon!"


	2. Wicked Game: Unedited Ch7

**_Author's Note: _**_As promised, the unedited portion of Chapter 7 from "Wicked Game" is here. It's super short, but, hey, smut is smut. _

_Enjoy! New story and new OC coming soon! (it's dark and sensual)_

_Italics: _Previously posted material.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll take care of you.." she whispered, as her hands traveled past his leather belt. <em>

**(MATURE SCENE)**

Her lips grazed over the middle of his chest, kissing with puckered wet lips. Trailing kisses down, she lingered along the lean lines of his stomach, causing Rodrick to gasp and shiver at the touch. Flesh so soft, she traced her pink tongue around his belly button, and down the light trail of hair that led down to his..

"Uhh," a husky sigh was released from Odette's lips, knowing what awaited her beneath those pesky pants.

The young man's face was the epitome of ecstasy; his eyelids shut tightly while his mouth was agape in an "o" shape. She swiftly undid the zipper of his denim pants, pulling down the blue boxers with them. Once the remaining clothing was discarded, she pet her fingers down his soft patch of pubic hair, stopping at the base of his manhood. Oh, he was swelling..he was _big_..

Without warning, Odette took his full length into her mouth, pleased at his audible gasp. Her hunger soared as she suckled on the fleshy length; she could feel a vein pulsing rapidly, monstrously. Rodrick clutched a portion of the sheets in his fist, wincing at the electric shocks of pleasure. He cried out for more.

"Oh, God…Take me…Faster!" he growled from deep within his throat.

His large hand found solace upon the young lady's scalp, forcing her to take his manhood into her throat. She choked slightly, only to quickly adjust. He pumped her down his length again, and again. Pushing his hand away roughly, the young lady took hold of his length at the base, and began pumping up and down. Devilishly, she wanted to hear him scream, so Odette flicked her tongue at the tip of his length, lapping up pre-ejaculation juices.

"Jesus Chr_iii_st.." he was close to climaxing.

Before a beautiful explosion of lights could occur behind his sealed eyelids, Odette had stopped donating her precious attention to his manhood, and straddled his narrow hips. She watched in satisfaction as Rodrick's eyes widened at the sight of her taking his full length into her hot, wet core.

"Ah!" she whispered aloud, trying to stifle a shout.

Her walls clutched him so tightly, welcoming home their bountiful master. The young man took hold of her curved pale hips, nails digging into her flesh at the pleasure. Lifting her hips up, Odette slammed down onto his groin, the tip of his length piercing her innards so deliciously. Rodrick bit down onto his lip to retain silence. His parents were still home…No need to end this sexy ride occurring in his bed.

The young lady persisted to ride for her life atop his hips, slamming harder..faster onto his blood-engorged manhood. He was so stiff, so rock-hard; oh heaven, how she wished she could scream! His hands were cemented onto her hips, pulling her down as best as he could along with her rhythm.

"Rodrick…Ooohh, Rodrick.."

"Say it again..please say it..again.."

"Rodrick! Oh God, Rodrick!"

"Fucking Christ, faster! Yes..yes…"

"Ooohh, I'm..I-I-I'm.."

Before she could finish her melodic sentence, the young man fiercely grasped into her hips, arching his own hips upward, releasing his juices deep within her. He could feel her squirm violently beneath his grasp; this only encouraged him further, stars and lights bursting in his blurred vision. Her breasts bounced as she arched her back, raven and platinum locks framing those small yet full beauties so lusciously.

**(END MATURE SCENE)**

_And now the collapse, sweating bodies uniting in a sauna-esque fantasyland. Her head of soft waves settled into the crook of his thick neck, nipping at his Adam's Apple. His breath was harsh, hot as flames as he tried to settle his thrashing heart. His hands wrapped around her small waist, holding her womanly body closer to his lean form. Something about his skin that Odette loved after sex: moist, soft, supple. That golden tan that seemed to brand a mythical essence upon his body. She never wanted to leave.._


End file.
